Draw With Me
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: It's about a wolf-boy and a cat-boy separated by an unbreakable glass. Yaoi. YamixYugi. Inspired by "Draw With Me" by Mike Inel.


**Okay, I probably should start working on the next chapter of 'My Heart's Vengeance' but I really want to post this after watching a short video clip on YouTube. This is my first one-shot. You should probably listen to the song 'Cherish' by Otsuka Ai. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Draw with me by Mike Inel**, **or the song Cherish by Otsuka Ai**.

* * *

**Draw With Me**

_**Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa  
Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta  
Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete  
Karada de ume youtoshita**_

A boy no older than sixteen just stood there. He was looking at the strange glass wall that was separating him from the other side. The glass looked like it spread miles and miles on either side. There were also these strange glowing little balls of light that were floating around the place. They looked like fireflies or glowing snow.

The boy slowly approached the glass and placed his right hand on it, staring at his reflection on the transparent glass. The boy had dark tanned skin. He wore a dark-blue turtleneck shirt and white pants with no socks or shoes. He had a star-shaped dark hair with red tips and blonde bangs with black wolf ears that was on top of his head. His black wolf tail swayed gently behind him as he stared at the glass wall with his ruby-red eyes.

The wolf-boy then looked from left to right and spotted someone standing a few feet away from him on the other side. It was also a boy who looked the same age as him. He had both of his hands placed on the glass wall in front of him as his amethyst-colored eyes stared ahead. The young boy's hair was the same as his; black with red tips and blonde bangs with two white cat's ears on top of his head. His skin was pale white and he was wearing a white shirt and black shorts that stop above his knees with his white long cat tail behind. Just like the wolf-boy he was also barefooted.

_**Fuan wo gomakashita  
Sonna mainichi no naka de  
Anata wa mou atashi no  
Kokoro no naka ni ita**_

The cat-boy was looking around the glass wall that separated them until he spotted the wolf-boy. Amethyst met Ruby. The wolf-boy stared at the beautiful young boy for a few seconds, his ears twitching. He then ran towards the boy stopping in front of him.

The cat-boy stared the handsome wolf-boy that stopped in front of him in surprise. The older boy started saying something to him, although he couldn't hear a word. The cat-boy placed his hand on his ear when the wolf-boy started yelling something. The cat-boy shrugged and shook his head when he couldn't hear a word.

The older boy cupped his chin with his right knuckle and made a thinking pose. The wolf-boy blinked when he remembered something and reached into his pant's pocket with his hand. He pulled out two black chalks and started writing backwards.

'_Can you write?' _

The wolf-boy then threw the other chalk over the other side of the wall; in front of the cat-boy.

The younger boy immediately picked up the chalk and started to write back.

'_Of course, duh.'_

The wolf-boy smiled and started writing again.

'_What's your name?'_

'_It's Yugi. How about you?'_

The wolf-boy smiled again for a moment, glad that he now knows the other boy's name before replying.

'_It's Yami.'_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no**_

The cat-boy let out a smile and blushed lightly. His heart suddenly started beating fast and he felt warm inside when he saw Yami's smile.

Yami stared at Yugi and felt his face heat up. The cat-boy was really beautiful that he felt really warm all of a sudden. He shook those thoughts out and started writing his question with a drawing of a chibi face of himself on the side.

'_Can you draw?'_

Yugi replied with a _'Yes'_ and with a drawing of himself on a very sexy pose.

Yami blushed and wrote _'You don't even look like that…'_ with a drawing of what the cat-boy really looked like in his opinion.

Yugi blushed at the drawing and started writing his reply back.

The wolf-boy smirked and decided to sit down on the floor, cross-legged. He saw Yugi blink and then sat down on his knees.

The two boys continued writing to each other on the glass wall that separated them.

* * *

Different drawing and words were written all over the glass wall except for the small open space where Yami could see Yugi's beautiful face. He just stared as the cat-boy continued to draw on the glass.

Yugi stopped when he noticed Yami just staring at him. He then blushed and looked away. The wolf-boy was really handsome.

Yami lifted his right hand and placed it on the open space with no drawings or writing with a blank expression on his face. How he longed to touch the other boy, to feel him, hugged him and kiss him. To express this feelings to the cat-boy without the stupid glass wall stopping them.

_**Aijou wa nante kowai mono  
Dakara nigetari motomeru  
Otona datoka kodomo datoka  
Nou kankei nai yo**_

Yugi stared Yami's hand that was placed on the wall. He looked down for a while before looking at Yami with a smile and a blush, placing his left hand where Yami's hand was.

The wolf-boy dropped his hand and looked at the ground with sad eyes. He then started to write.

'_It feels cold.'_

Yugi also stared at the ground with a sad look like Yami. He understands how Yami feels. He also felt cold without the wolf-boy beside him. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be with Yami, to feel his warmth, to love him, and be with him forever. But with the glass wall separating them. It's impossible.

Yami kept his head bowed down. He wanted to tell Yugi how he feels. How much he loves him. He needed to tell the cat-boy now. He picked up the black chalk and started to write.

'_I want to be with you.'_

Yugi smiled in understanding and wrote his reply.

'_You are with me.'_

'_Only there's a glass between us.'_

Yami closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He suddenly stood up and started punching the glass wall hard with both of his fist. Yugi quickly stood up in shock and placed both of his hands on the glass. Shaking his head, the cat-boy begged the older boy to stop what he was doing.

_**Marude hatsukoi mitai  
Unmei dato omoeru kurai  
Daki aeba kanjiru  
Kore hodo ni nai yume goro**_

Yami ignored Yugi's pleas and continued punching the wall until it made a crack. The cat-boy took a step backwards with a shock look in his eyes. The wolf-boy made a gesture with his arm to Yugi to move away from the glass.

Yugi immediately moved away to the side as he watched Yami repeatedly punch the glass until it made a crashing sound. Amethyst eyes watched in awe as Yami's left fist went through the small hole of the broken glass wall.

Yami was startled when he suddenly felt pain on his left hand. He watched with wide eyes when he saw the broken glass shards quickly flew back and pierced through his hand to fix the newly made hole. The force made Yami withdraw his now injured hand.

Yugi stood there in shock as he stared at Yami's bloody hand and the blood that was sprayed on the ground and the glass wall which was now fixed like nothing happened.

* * *

Yami sat in front of the glass wall, cross-legged. His injured left hand wrapped in bandages with a sling supporting it. Yugi, who was sitting on his knees, stared at him with worry and sympathy.

Yugi stared at the older boy who was looking down on the ground with a sad face for a moment. He then pulled out a black chalk and started writing.

'_Are you okay?'_

Yami looked up at his writing and nodded.

_**Moshimo futari deae nakereba  
Konna fuu ni warae nakatta  
Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa  
Anata no soba ni ireta koto**_

Yugi smiled in relief and wrote _'Wanna draw?'_ with a drawing of his own chibi face on the side.

The wolf-boy looked at the ground for a moment before he wrote his reply back with his right hand with a sad look. When he finished, his writing looked like a bunch of scribbles but it was still readable to Yugi.

'_I can't anymore.'_

Yugi looked at the ground in sadness.

* * *

When Yami came back the next day he saw Yugi standing on the other side of the glass. The older boy started walking towards him and saw the cat-boy was wearing a white cloak that hid his body. As Yami approached he saw a box on his own side of the floor with the words _'For you'_ above it on Yugi's side of the glass.

Yami sat down cross-legged in front of the box and stared at it. He gave Yugi a confused look but the cat-boy just smiled at him in response. Yami slowly opened the box and suddenly jumped back in shock when he saw it. The present fell out of the box into the floor. The wolf-boy stared at Yugi with shock and confusion.

Yugi just smiled and lifted his right hand and started writing.

'_Draw with me.'_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no**_

The both of them stared at each other the present forgotten on the ground.

Yami's gift was…Yugi's own left hand.

_**

* * *

**_

English Ver:

Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to [your] heart  
& i buried myself with my body  
During those days [when] i [lied] everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart

If we can think deeply  
That someday time will end here,  
I thought that will always love you  
& i'll be holding out my hand [to you]

Love is such a scary thing  
That's why we run away as we search for it  
It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child

This feels just like it's my first love  
So much so that i feel like it must be fate  
Not even in my dreams do i feel  
The way i do when we hold each other

If we can't meet each other,  
I couldn't laugh this way [like when i'm with you]  
This year, the happiest thing is  
Being able to be by your side


End file.
